


Everything Zen

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Sex Magic, Songfic...ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Yes, magical bindings resulting in conception could happen during strange times, as well as causing a bit of chaos when it did occur.





	Everything Zen

**Author's Note:**

> Song used this time: Everything Zen, by Bush

/There’s no sex in violence  
There’s no sex in violence  
There’s no sex in violence  
There’s no sex in violence  
Try to see it once my way  
Everything Zen, everything Zen  
I don’t think so/

There was no way not to know when they successfully conceived. It was a very obvious, and well-recognized. It even managed to short out some of the kitchen appliances. But it really started when Draco discovered the Spot.

~~~

The first time that Harry actually snuggled with Draco was after a particularly violent bout of sex. It was as if he’d been drained of that violence, the kind that left both of them with bruises and scratches and bitemarks. This was more fighting than fucking, at least this particular round was. It was a good way to vent frustrations, be they about how their day was going, their lack of success when it came to getting Harry pregnant, or just old emotions from school.

So, when Pot-Harry (‘Since we’re fucking and trying to have kids we might as well use first names’) curled up on his side and moved backwards to press against Draco’s side, the blond was suitably surprised. For a moment. Then he recalled the potion that had been taken a few days ago, the one said to fiddle with hormones and such.

He vividly remembered one of his cousins’ pregnancy, and how without warning she’d suddenly be bawling her eyes out over some supposed incident with her husband.

He really did not want to end up as hen-picked as Cousin Eustace, so he decided to hopefully put a stopper on that by attempting to spoil the man that was curled quite warmly at his side.

Of course, he wasn’t entirely sure how to go about that.

He rolled on to his side and wrapped an arm about Harry’s waist. His hand was pressed just below Harry’s navel, and he positioned the arm he was lying on under their shared pillow. It was a rather strange experience, he decided, curling a bit more tightly around the black-haired man. His thumb absent-mindedly began stroking the soft skin and dragged the rest of his hand on a bit of an exploration of the rest of Harry’s front. Draco settled his face into the crook of Harry’s shoulder and neck and frowned at the wandering thumb. He wasn’t accustomed to body parts, well, other than his twice-damned and thrice-blessed cock, moving on their own without his permission.

He decided to study where the adventurous thumb would travel.

It probably was a good thing that Harry was sound asleep, as there might have been some uncomfortable questions that might have been asked and avoided.

In fact, Draco could have sworn that Harry was growling in his sleep. Or was that a snore?

No, too soft. Too… pleased-sounding.

Draco then remembered the soft almost-growl sound that Granger’s miserable half-kneazle cat made when scratched along his spine. Not that Draco himself had scratched the beast’s spine. Of course not.

The exploring thumb paused at the soft flesh at the center of Potter’s – Harry’s – chest. It rubbed gently, occasionally raking its nail with minimum pressure. The dark-haired man made a very pleased noise and snuggled closer.

Draco smiled to himself. This was an interesting development. He wondered how it could be used to his advantage.

~~~

Draco had the chance to find out the very next day. He and P-Harry, damnit, were in the process of having another one of their fights. He had the black-haired man on his back on the kitchen tile, his hands occupied in attempting to throttle him. Harry’s hands were on his chest, trying to shove him away to get the advantage.

All of a sudden, Draco was reminded of that soft little spot at Harry’s chest. It was caused by a trickle of sweat running down his own chest, tickling him. He tried to twitch it off, a flare of magic trying to help get rid of the damned thing. The magic was captured in that droplet of sweat as it fell from his chest to Harry’s rather than being drained away by the siphoning stone. As it was an extension of himself, he could feel that droplet hit the other man’s.

The resultant shock of magic stripped his mind of all thoughts not related to getting his magic to touch Harry’s again. He released Harry’s throat.

Harry apparently agreed, for he moved his hands from Draco’s chest to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. As their chests touched, their magic exploded together.

There was a sudden, desperate need to be inside Harry. Draco could barely think enough to remember the lube and preparation before another wave of magic struck them both. Harry let out a growl and wrapped his legs tight around Draco’s hips, yanking him closer. Draco responded by positioning and immediately slipping in, driving in with enough force to slide Harry on the tile and into the cabinetry. Harry swore and pushed himself off of the painful contact, forcing himself harder onto Draco. The only reason that Harry wasn’t howling with pain from the force was due to that magic, for it even prepared him by summoning a slick fluid to coat his insides. Or was that merely a self-preservation thing?

Whatever it was, it was a win-win situation.

As they drew closer to the climax, Draco lowered his face to Harry’s chest, licking and nibbling at the center. Harry let out a loud groan and pushed into his mouth, arching his neck back as well.

Their rough and ridiculously fast coupling rode to a powerful climax, one that combined their magic for a few seconds.

Those few seconds were long enough to crack the stone situated in Draco’s chest. Draco let out a howl of pleasure/pain, and his magic exploded loose of the siphon. Harry yelled out in response, his entire back off the tile. His chest brushed against the stone.

The resultant jolt from the stone-fleeing magic shocked them both into unconsciousness and locked their heart chakras together.

~~~

Years later, when the twins asked when their fathers had known that they had been conceived, they were rather shocked to find out how and when it had happened. It had been during a quickie in the middle of a fight on the kitchen tiles, causing quite a bit of bleeding, bruising, and spontaneous combustion of a few appliances, as well as two concussions.

Yes, magical bindings resulting in conception could happen during strange times, as well as causing a bit of chaos when it did occur.


End file.
